Pretty Little Suspects
by LuvPurple99
Summary: Just when they thought their lives could be normal, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily get reminded of one of their darkest secrets. Now the question is, is 'A' going to let them keep it? Set after Twisted. Sequel to Pretty Little Halloween.
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the sequel to _Pretty Little Halloween_. It will be a lot longer than that story, that I promise. So leave reviews and I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Pretty Little Liars_ or any of the characters. If you read it in the book, then it belongs to their author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen. I am not doing this for money, just for fun and practice. So please don't sue me.

**Pretty Little Suspects**

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

The sun rose early on that crisp November morning. The small, exclusive town of Rosewood was bathed in a golden light, creating a heaven-like illusion.

But, as everyone knows, it was only that. An illusion.

Spencer Hastings was the first to wake up that morning. After having been awake half the night, the rest of her friends were still sleeping. And of course, she couldn't blame them. She wasn't sure why she was awake herself.

Last night on October 31, Halloween, they had received a note from none other than A. The vicious stalker had left a mock-newspaper headline on Spencer's doorstep.

_LOCAL GIRLS ARRESTED FOR MURDER OF TABATHA CLARK_

Along with the headline, A had left them a note, happily informing them that they were stuck with them for a long time, and if they wanted the headline to stay secret, they had better do as A told them to.

But A was supposed to be dead. They had gotten rid of her that fateful night in the Poconos. Or so they thought.

Right before the doorbell had rung last night, Emily had informed the girls that she had left the door to the porch open at the Poconos house, allowing an escape route for Alison DiLaurentis, their former (or so they thought) best friend they thought was dead. As it turned out, Ali had a twin sister named Courtney who had taken over her life, and Courtney was the person they were friends with. Alison killed Courtney for stealing her life, and then Alison tried to kill them. Emily said her feelings for Ali were still so strong, she couldn't bear to not give her a chance to escape. The firefighters had never found her body, saying it must have vaporized with the explosion. But if there was an escape route, Ali could be very much alive. Which means that Ali could still be A, watching their every move, recording and taunting every secret.

Spencer headed into her family's state-of-the-art kitchen, intending on making a nice, strong cup of coffee to cool her nerves. As she was getting a mug out of the cupboard, she heard footsteps in the hallway.

Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the center island. Spencer removed three more mugs from the cupboard and set them in front of her friends. Neither of them said a word for a very long time.

"Do you really think it's her?" Hanna finally spoke up, referring to Alison.

"Who else could it be? Mona is dead, Ian is dead, and Toby is dead. No one else could possibly know about everything," Spencer replied, referring to Mona Vanderwaal, Ian Thomas, and Toby Cavanaugh, all who had been suspects of being A, or, in Mona's case, was A. Mona had been Hanna's best friend after Ali disappeared, and then tried to kill Spencer when she had found out Mona's secret. After Mona, Alison had taken over as A, with easy access to their secrets from her sister's old diary.

Emily fingered the scalloped edge of her coffee mug. "I'm really sorry guys. I didn't think this would happen."

Aria put a hand on Emily's arm. "Don't beat yourself up, Em. Even if you didn't leave the door open, this is Alison we're talking about. She would have found her own way." Emily tried to smile, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"So what do we do?" Hanna asked.

"We do what A tells us," Spencer replied almost immediately.

"_What_?" Hanna exclaimed. Spencer turned away from the coffee maker and faced her friends.

"You heard me. We do what A says. I don't care if we have to move to Alaska, Han, I will not go to jail for murder, accident or not." Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"I wish we'd never gone to Jamaica," Aria whispered. At that moment, no one could disagree with her.

_Bleep_.

Spencer jumped at the sound of her cell phone. With a shaking hand, she reached for it and pressed READ.

_FINALLY you girls are getting smart. Better be on your toes, darlings, you never know what I'm gonna throw at you._

_-A_

**A/N:** So I hoped you liked this chapter. This one will hopefully be the shortest chapter in the story. The rest should be longer, if all goes as planned. R/R! Thanks!

-LP99


	2. Chapter 2: Watch Your Back

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait. But here's the next chapter in honor of the winter premier tonight (anyone else freaking excited?)! I just got the new book _Ruthless_ so some of the elements in that book will make their way into my story (AKA, THE SECRETS!). R/R!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Pretty Little Liars_ or any of the characters. If you read it in the book, then it belongs to their author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen. Any and all brand names mentioned in this story are not mine, they are owned by their respective companies. I am not doing this for money, just for fun and practice. So please don't sue me.

**Chapter 2: Watch Your Back**

Aria Montgomery shut the front door to her house, a small but quaint little structure nestled near Old Hollis. She dropped her yak-fur bag onto the floor leaned against the door, running her hands through her blue-black hair. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror across the hallway. She looked like a zombie. Of course, she _felt_ like one, too, what with her living her own nightmare and all.

A was back. A was _back_. How could A be back? And how could A possibly know everything? A was supposed to be dead, for crying out loud! Aria stared at her note again. _You never know what I'm gonna throw at you. _To A, all of this was just a game, played solely for their entertainment. But to Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily, this was life or death. They were the puppets, and A was the master.

"Aria?" Aria jumped at the sound of her name. She turned her head to the side to see her mother, Ella Montgomery, entering the foyer.

"Oh. Ella. You scared me," Aria said, putting a hand over her heart, feeling it pound faster than it should be. Aria's parents liked her and her younger brother, Mike, to call them by their first names instead of the standard 'Mom and Dad.' Why, though, Aria wasn't quite sure.

"Sorry, honey. There's a message for you by the phone. It's from Noel," Ella replied, continuing into the living room. Aria bit her lip. She hadn't talked to Noel Kahn, her boyfriend, for quite a few days now. She made her way into the kitchen, and looked at the piece of paper by the phone, a message scribbled in Ella's messy-but-somehow-neat handwriting.

_Aria:_

_We need to talk. Please call me ASAP. _

_-Noel_

Aria's stomach dropped. _We need to talk_, wasn't a good sign. Boys always said _we need to talk_ before they dumped someone. Knowing she'd regret it, but doing it anyway, Aria picked up the phone and dialed Noel's number. It rang four times before he answered.

"Aria?" Noel asked.

"H-hey, Noel," Aria replied, the butterflies in her stomach doing cartwheels. "What's up?"

"Um, we need to talk… about what happened on that ski trip."

"Look, Noel, she told you and I told you, she slipped and she fell. It was an accident!" Actually, that was a big fat lie. Klaudia Huusko, the Finnish foreign exchange student who was staying with the Kahns', told Aria to her face that she was going to hook up with Noel. The whole ditzy, fake, I-have-no-idea-how-to-speak-English-and-I-thought-all-Americans-skinny-dipped-in-hot-tubs-together attitude was just an act. Klaudia's English seemed clear as day to Aria when she told her she was going to get with Noel. So Aria got angry. In her blind rage, she accidentally pushed Klaudia off the ski lift and caused her to get a broken leg.

"Aria, I know you two _said_ that, but there was no way that she could have slipped from that ski lift. She's gone skiing a bunch of times," Noel countered.

"Why don't you ever believe what I say?" Aria asked, her tone rising slightly.

"Why are you so threatened by Klaudia?"

"Because she's trying to steal you from me, that's why!" Aria yelled back.

"Where would you get that idea?"

"Hmm… maybe it was when she told me to my face on that ski trip. Yeah, I distinctly remember her telling me she was going to hook up with you."

"Please, Aria. She's foreign. That probably means something totally different in her country."

"Just like it means something totally different in her country when she skinny dips with boys in the hot tub?" Seriously, sometimes Noel could be an idiot.

"Aria, you know that's what all people in Finland do."

"_No_, they _don't_!" Aria screamed. "God, Noel, why are you buying into this crap? Why can't you see that she's trying to break us up?"

"Aria, the only one I see trying to break us up is you," Noel replied, his voice ice-cold.

Aria was silent for a moment. "You think _I'm_ trying to break us up?"

"Yeah, it sure sounds that way."

A tear slipped down Aria's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Well, if you won't believe your own girlfriend, then maybe we should break up."

"Fine," Noel said.

"Fine!" Aria hung up the phone without another word, then slid down to the floor and burst into tears.

"What have I done?" Aria asked herself. Suddenly, her phone bleeped. She looked at the screen. ONE NEW TEXT MESSEGE. The sender was just a jumble of random letters and numbers. _Oh no._

Aria clicked READ.

_Aria, hun, just because you and Noel are no longer dating, doesn't mean your secret is safe from him. In fact, maybe I'll tell him tomorrow. Kisses! _

_-A_

Aria's heartbeat sped up. Noel couldn't know about what happened in Jamaica. If he knew, there would be no chance of Aria and her friends ever living semi-normal lives ever again. Noel would tell the cops out of spite from the breakup and her and her friends would be sent off to prison faster than you could blink. Aria quickly composed a reply, her fingers flying frantically over the keyboard of her phone.

_Please don't tell Noel. I'll do anything. _

A reply came back almost immediately.

_I'm going to hold you to that. _

_-A_

Aria's breath came out short and fast. What did she just get herself into?

**A/N: **Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

-LP99


End file.
